


Photographs and Memories

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Photography, gabriel in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arranges a surprise to show his mates the beauty they all see in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are plot bunny food...don’t forget to feed the Buns.

******** Sam had been on the phone a lot the past couple of days. The trio were at their cabin, and even from the kitchen, Lucifer could hear the low rumble of his mate’s voice, wondering what was going on. Sam was planning something, what it was, neither angel knew. 

Dusting his fingers free of panko, he set to work on putting the sauce on the chicken parmesan he was making for dinner that night. He had made the sauce the day before, with a little bit of vodka to give it a smooth undercurrent. He chuckled at his brother’s whistle, knowing that it was because of the black basketball shorts that Lucifer was wearing low on his hips. “Hey there, stud muffin,” he greeted Gabriel. 

Gabriel lifted his hands, making a box frame with his fingers and thumb and aimed it at Lucifer’s rear, “Would you get a look at that. That is a sight that would make a grown man cry,” the younger angel said with a grin as he openly ogled his brother. 

Lucifer laughed and gave a playful wiggle of his bottom, “Oh really? Why do you say that?” he asked with a grin. 

“Because,” Gabriel dropped his hands, “It always makes me cry out for more.”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head in amusement, “And besides my nice ass, what brings you into my kitchen?” The sauce covering the chicken, he reached for the bag of cheese. 

“Sam is plotting,” Gabriel said as he came up behind Lucifer and wrapped his arms around his waist, “A plotting Winchester is never a good sign.”

“He is definitely up to something,” Lucifer agreed, “Have you been able to hear the phone conversations at all?”

“No,” Gabriel grumbled, “Everytime I get close he throws a bitch face at me and moves to another room.”

“Does the same to me,” Lucifer lamented to his brother, “I’m sure we’ll find out what he’s plotting soon enough.” 

“Yeah, but the suspense is gonna kill me in the meantime,” Gabriel untangled himself from Lucifer and hopped up onto an empty part of the counter to watch him work. Sneaking out a finger, he dipped it in the sauce and stuck it in his mouth with a hum. “Good sauce.”

Lucifer smacked his brother’s hand, “Stop putting your dirty fingers in my clean food,” he teased. “That’s unsanitary, we don’t need our human to be getting ill,” He finished sprinkling the cheese over the food and opened the oven to slide it in. 

“My fingers are so clean I could perform open heart surgery without gloves,” Gabriel teasingly wiggled his fingers at Lucifer, “Besides the oven is going to kill anything that could have been introduced.”

“It’s the principle of the matter, Gabe,” Lucifer sighed, playfully biting at Gabriel’s fingers. 

Gabriel was about to make a witty comeback when Sam walked into the kitchen looking like the cat who got the cream. 

Lucifer looked at his mate, “Oh no. You really are plotting something.” 

“Me?!” Sam asked, putting on his best innocent expression, “I don’t plot. I plan and strategize. But never plot.” he explained as he reached into the fridge for a drink.

Lucifer snorted, “Lies. You’re plotting something. You’re wearing the cat who caught the canary look and wouldn’t let anyone listen to the phone conversation. That’s not planning, that’s plotting.” 

“And I was just telling Luci that a plotting Winchester is a bad Winchester,” Gabriel added as he snagged a bit of leftover cheese from the prep bowl. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “You’ll like this, okay? I just wanted to do something as a nice surprise for the two of you.”

Lucifer looked at Gabriel. Surprise? What surprise? Why is Sam giving them surprises? Was it a birthday? Did he forget a birthday? Was there a special occasion?

Gabriel shrugged at his brother. He didn’t have a clue what was going on. 

Sam sighed as he looked between the two of them, “I guess I should tell you considering what it is.” Sam sat at the table and took a pull from the bottle of beer in his hand. He hoped that the two of them took this well. “I hired a photographer.”

Lucifer nearly dropped the knife he was cleaning onto his foot. Catching it in time, he looked at Sam. “A...a photographer?” he asked. 

Sam nodded as he looked between the two angels, “To come here and do a photoshoot with us.”

Gabriel stared at the hunter as his hands unconsciously went to mask his middle. 

“Why?” Lucifer asked, wrapping his arm around Gabriel. 

“Because you two are beautiful and I want the pictures to prove it,” Sam got up and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of them. “I’ve arranged for something called a boudoir session and then a regular family session.”

“A what?” Lucifer asked with a raised brow.

“Bedroom shots,” Gabriel helpfully supplied as he shook his head. “Sam, I appreciate the sentiment but I can’t get nude in front of a random stranger that I’m not about to screw or screw with.”

Lucifer also shook his head. He was shy enough around people he didn’t know. “Sam... I don’t know how that would work out for me, you know how I get around strangers.” 

“You won’t be alone, I’ll be there and so will Gabriel. There won’t be any full nudity if you’re not comfortable with it.” Sam took each of their hands and gave them a squeeze. “I’m hoping by the time we’re done you’ll see the same beauty I do when I look at the two of you.”

Lucifer squeezed Sam’s hand back. He knew that he was physically pleasing, but Sam had to be talking more about Gabriel. The trio knew Gabriel had body issues- so why was he also getting a photoshoot? 

“When I was talking about pictures. I meant with the phone, not a photographer.” Gabriel huffed as he looked down at his lap. “I don’t...I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Of course you can,” Sam kissed Gabriel on the cheek, “We’ll be right there with you the whole time.” 

Lucifer held Gabriel close. 

Gabriel looked at Sam and then Lucifer before letting out a sigh. Sam had went through the trouble of setting up and hiring a photographer, he might as well try for Sam and Lucifer’s sake. “Alright,” Gabriel said softly. 

Lucifer nodded, “We’ll do our best,” he promised quietly. 

Sam leaned in and gave them each a soft kiss. When he was finished, he brushed a thumb over their cheeks. “If it makes you feel better, I’m doing a nude in my session.”

Lucifer flushed. 

“Like hell you are!” Gabriel said with a squint, “You don’t get to go flashing your goodies to strangers.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“I won’t be,” Sam explained calmly although his eyebrow was quirked up. He couldn’t believe such a simple statement would invoke Gabriel’s jealous streak, “I’ll be flashing them to you while someone takes a picture.”

“Splitting hairs, Samshine. Mighty fine hairs.” Gabriel grumped. 

Sam gave him a wink as he turned to leave the kitchen, “The photographer will be here tomorrow.”

“What time?” Lucifer asked, praying it wasn’t before noon. 

“One,” He shot them both a smile before leaving the room. 

Lucifer sighed and looked at Gabriel, “I don’t know how to take this.” He admitted. 

“Like a Victorian era bride on her wedding night. Close your eyes and pray it’ll be over quick,” Gabriel hopped off the counter and started the work of setting the table for dinner. 

Lucifer made a face, “I just... like, I get why, but, “ he sighed. 

“But?” Gabriel asked, looking up from the table. 

“Why me, too?” Lucifer asked softly, “I mean... I’ve thought about doing it, for you, y’know, so I could show you how beautiful you are but... why add me?” 

“Maybe because you’re gorgeous?” Gabriel shrugged as he put out the last plate, “Plus it kind of makes sense in a thematic kind of way. Two beauties and a beast.” 

Lucifer snorted and crossed the kitchen to wrap his arms around his mate and kiss his cheek, “A beast in bed, maybe,” he chuckled, “You are so beautiful, Gabe.” 

“Keep it up, Satan and I’ll show you my beast,” Gabriel chuckled as he turned his head to nip at Lucifer’s chin, “Now help me get this table set so we can eat.”

Lucifer smacked his brother’s rear as he moved away, “I have the chicken parm to take out of the oven,” he reminded him. 

***NEXT DAY**

Sam spent the morning of the photoshoot straightening up the house, especially the living room in front of the fireplace and the bedroom. With only an hour left until the photographer arrived, he found himself wandering around the house trying to calm his own nerves about the shoot. “You can do this, Sam. It’s only pictures for your mates,” he muttered to himself as he straightened the throw pillows on the sofa for the third time. 

Lucifer appeared sleepily in the doorframe, rubbing the dust from his eyes and dressed in a soft heather grey shirt and a pair of worn grey sweat pants, cut off to about midcalf and his hair in complete disarray. “Huh?” 

Sam turned and squinted at what Lucifer was wearing, “You’re just waking up? The photographer will be here in an hour,” he said sounding a little frantic. “Please tell me Gabriel is awake and on his way into the shower.”

Lucifer blinked, “You raise the dawn for millennia and then see how waking up early makes you feel. And yes, he is,” Yawning, he made his way to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee, “In the shower, that is. Obnoxiously singing. Did you schedule for a Tuesday on purpose?” 

“Not really,” Sam said as he followed the angel into the kitchen, “I’m sorry for snapping before you’ve had coffee. I guess I’m wound a little tight about this afternoon.”

Lucifer shrugged, grabbed the coffee pot, and began drinking from it without even pouring himself a cup, “‘S okay,” he mumbled sleepily. 

Snorting out a chuckle, Sam grabbed a mug from the cupboard and handed it to him, “Try a mug so the rest of us can have some.”

Lucifer groaned and poured the coffee into the mug, “I showered last night,” he said. “So... I just need to get dressed.” 

“Something nice. We’re doing the family stuff first,” Sam added as he took the pot from Lucifer and returned it to the burner. 

Lucifer gave a thumbs up as he finished off the mug and kissed Sam’s cheek, “Sounds good,” He gave a shy smile before disappearing up into the bedroom. “Gabe? Would it be too cliche for me to wear all black?” 

“What are you, an emo kid sticking it to the man?” Gabriel snickered from the bathroom. “Next you’ll want to put on eyeliner and write bad poetry.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pair of black jeans. “I like the color black, thank you very much.” he stated, starting to rifle through his part of the closet for a shirt. 

“Suit yourself but too much black makes you look really pale.” Gabriel came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a white button down shirt. 

Lucifer found a light blue button down shirt and he threw that on the bed. Seeing Gabriel, he gave a low whistle. “Mmm, who’s that sexy man coming out of the bathroom? Could it be my mate?” He slid off his sweatpants and grabbed his jeans, keeping his black silk boxers on. 

“There’s the silver tongued devil I know.” Gabriel said with a smirk as he crossed the room to stand in front of Lucifer. “Care to use that tongue for something more fun than flattery and playing dress up?”

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Gabriel sweetly, his jeans hanging open and low on his hips, “Of course. Later. When there’s not a pesky photographer in my house. I’ll lick you open for Sam to slide right in.” 

“Stupid pictures,” Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, “Ruining my fun.”

Lucifer held his brother close, “It’ll make Sam happy,” he said quietly. 

Gabriel sighed as he laid his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, “I know. I know. He’s going to owe me...us for this.”

“You know he’ll make it up to us through orgasms and letting us be little shits,” Lucifer said, kissing the top of his head, “Let me finish getting dressed.” 

“If you must,” Gabriel pecked Lucifer on the lips and walked out of the room, barefooted and whistling a nameless tune.

Lucifer smiled and finished getting dressed. Running a hairsprayed comb through his hair to settle it down, he walked out into the living room also barefoot. 

Sam was sitting in the armchair with his knee bouncing as Gabriel looked on from his perch on the back of the couch. 

“Sam, you’re putting me on edge. Can you calm down please?” Gabriel asked. 

“I just want this to go well is all and I can’t help but be nervous,” The hunter explained as he checked the clock that told him in was half past twelve. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and strutted over to his human mate and sat down on Sam’s lap with an over dramatic flop, “There. No more bouncing your knee. There’s not an infant on it, human or fledgling.” 

“No, just an angel,” Sam said as he leaned back in the chair with a deep breath, “Have you two decided who’s getting their solo sessions first?”

Gabriel smirked at the human and slid down into the couch to sit properly, “You are.”

“Me?!” Sam said as his head shot up. 

Lucifer nodded, “I’m going last,” he said. 

Gabriel shrugged, “I can live with being monkey in the middle.”

Sam scrubbed a hand down his face, “Good thing I shaved again.”

Lucifer nuzzled his face into Sam’s neck, closing his eyes. He hadn’t slept well the night before, too nervous about what was happening today. 

“You shaved?” Gabriel asked curiously, “Everywhere?”

Sam nodded as he held Lucifer close, kissing his temple, “I have plans for after the photoshoot to show you both how much I appreciate you doing this.”

That piqued Lucifer’s interest and he slowly raised his head, biting his lower lip shyly, “I, um, shaved too,” he admitted quietly. 

“You did?” Sam glanced down at Lucifer’s lap, “Any particular reason?”

Lucifer shrugged, blushing brightly. 

Gabriel threw his hands up and letting them drop to his lap in exasperation, “Am I the last one with fuzz left on the peach?”

“Sounds like it,” Sam chuckled as his hand wandered across Lucifer’s thigh. 

Lucifer blushed and hid his face back inside Sam’s shoulder with a shy squeak. 

“Don’t worry, Luc’,” Sam whispered to him as he gently fondled the angel’s balls through his jeans. “I’ll taste your peach later.”

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips, “Saaaaaaaam,” He whimpered, “No teasing!” He pouted. 

“Okay, Luc’. I’ll be good,” Sam smirked as he withdrew his hand just as the doorbell rang. Sam glanced over his shoulder and took a deep breath, “That must be them.”

“I’ll get it,” Gabriel pulled himself off the couch and opened the door. 

A curvy redhead smiled at the archangel, her naturally curly hair cascading down and around her shoulders, looking like it was a good stiff wind away from going wild, “Hi. Are you Sam Winchester?”

Gabriel returned her smile and leaned on the edge of the door, “I’m Gabriel. And you are?”

“The photographer Mr. Winchester hired,” She shifted the camera bag on her shoulder and stuck out her hand, “My name is Lisa. Very nice to meet you.”

Lucifer slowly pushed himself off of Sam’s lap, sporting very healthy pink cheeks and a shy smile.

“Nice to meet you too. Come on in and meet the rest of us,” Gabriel said as he took her hand and shook it warmly. 

Lucifer stood behind Sam once the hunter stood up and waited his turn to be introduced. 

Gabriel walked in with the photographer in tow, part of him supremely relieved that it was a woman and not a man, “Luci, Sam. This is Lisa. Lisa, this is Luci and Sam,” Gabriel pointed to each of them in turn. 

Sam stepped forward and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you. We really appreciate you coming out her to the middle of nowhere.”

“I’d say no problem but it was one heck of a drive, but a beautiful one,” She smiled at them both, “So where should we start?”

“I’m thinking the family portraits first,” Sam explained as he directed her to where he was thinking the picture should be taken. 

Gabriel stepped up beside Lucifer and nudged his shoulder, “She seems nice. Cute too.”

Lucifer ducked his head and playfully shoved Gabriel away, biting his lower lip. She did seem nice and relaxing, but he was still shy, still unsure. He was glad that Gabe called him “Luci” instead of his full name, knowing that could turn people off from him. He shuffled his feet as he listened to Sam talk to Lisa. 

“Okay,” She said calmly as she surveyed the room, “Let me get my equipment ready and you three can get comfy. The first few shots will be in front of the fire I think. Right on the fur rug.” 

Lucifer felt an irrational spike of panic flair up inside of him, but he quickly calmed it as he made his way over and inserted himself along Sam’s side. 

After a few minutes Lisa was ready with her camera in hand, “Very good, now just relax and pretend like you by yourselves doing what you normally do here.” 

Gabriel let out a snicker, “I’m not sure…” The rest of his sentence was cut off by Sam nudging him hard. 

Lucifer buried his face into Sam’s neck and cuddled into him. He was glad Sam cut Gabriel off, because he was too shy to, didn’t want to leave the warmth and safety of Sam’s neck right now.  

“Look up at me, Luci,” Lisa called out to him as she quickly took a shot to capture the candid moment, it being too precious to miss. 

Lucifer slowly raised his head and rested it on Sam’s shoulder, clenching his mate’s hand tightly. 

Sam gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he wrapped his free arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Perfect,” She said as she started snapping away, “So tell me a bit about yourselves.”

Lucifer nearly froze and he resisted the strong urge to bury his face back into Sam’s neck. Instead, he squeezed his mate’s hand again. 

Sam and Gabriel started telling her a sanitized version of their story and reason for the photoshoot. After a few dozen shots, she asked them to separate for individual formal shots. Gabriel was first at Sam’s insistence, to which the angel grumbled. 

Lisa smiled as Gabriel got into position and she kneeled in front of him, “Don’t like your picture taken, huh?”

“Not especially,” Gabriel said as he started to pink in the cheeks as he shifted around to try and hide the pudge he thought was showing. 

“Well, most people don’t, but I have to say the camera is really liking you guys today,” She winked at Gabriel and took a few shots of him as he went from blushing to beaming, “One last one for Sam and Luci’s wallet,” she added with a mischievous grin. “I want you to think something naughty about them. Don’t tell me, just think it and look at the camera.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Sam as he watched Gabriel get his picture taken and he kissed Sam’s cheek, “Do I have to get mine alone?” he asked softly. 

“It’d be nice but you don’t have to if it makes you really uncomfortable,” Sam whispered to him as he kissed his forehead, “But you should at least give it a try.”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into Sam, “You know how I don’t like myself in pictures,” he mumbled. 

“I do. But I’ll think you’ll like these. I looked at her portfolio before hiring her and she’s really good, Luci,” Sam replied as he hugged the angel to his chest. 

“Mkay,” Lucifer murmured into his chest, taking a deep breath, “C-c-could you do yours first?” 

“Of course,” Sam said as he waited for Gabriel to be finished. 

“And that’s a wrap on Gabriel. Who’s next?” Lisa asked as she looked at the remaining pair snuggling together. 

Gabriel moved to sit beside Lucifer as Sam moved into position. 

“What did you think about?” Lucifer whispered as he cuddled into his brother.

Smirking, Gabriel leaned down to whisper in his brother’s ear, “I was thinking about that tongue of yours and Sam’s fighting over my hole until you just end up kissing each other all sloppy, like you’re trying to eat each other up.”

Lucifer shivered and he smiled softly, “I like that thought,” he whispered softly. 

“Too bad it isn’t that kind of photo shoot,” Gabriel murmured into his ear. 

When Sam was finished he crooked a finger at Lucifer, “Ready, Babe?”

Lucifer shrugged and slowly untangled himself from Gabriel and shyly made his way over to where he needed to be in position, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Nervous, Honey?” Lisa asked as she lowered the camera. 

Lucifer nodded, biting his lower lip and focusing on the hem of his shirt, “Yeah,” he admitted quietly. 

“You know what helps me when I’m feeling nervous? Singing, sometimes humming. I even do it in the dentist office when I’m getting work done,” She offered with a little blush at the admission, “Want to give it a try?”

Lucifer gave a small smile and nodded. He cast his mind around for something to sing before biting his lip. Taking a deep breath, he began to softly sing, “ _ Hello Darkness, my old friend... I’ve come to talk with you again...“ _

Smiling she raised the camera and started taking pictures as he sang. Bending and twisting herself to get different angles instead of directing him. 

Lucifer felt himself relax and he slowly raised his head as he sang. His voice was still soft, but there was a warm smile on his face, the relaxed kind of smile that he only got when he was singing. He stopped playing with the hem of his shirt. 

By the time he’d finished the song, Lisa was sitting on the floor in front of him, just watching him sing while Sam and Gabriel watched, “That was beautiful, Luci,” She said softly. 

Lucifer flushed and ducked his head shyly, “Thank you,” he said quietly, “Do-do you need anymore?” 

“No. I’ve got what I needed. Thank you,” She checked her camera and reached for her bag, “So where would you like the intimate portraits done because I have a few ideas.”

Gabriel pointed at Sam with a grin, “He’s first.” 

Sam nibbled on his bottom lip as he stood up, “I’ll leave it up to you where we do this, Lisa. The bedroom is cleaned up if you want but really anywhere in the house is fine with me.”

“How about right here? I’m really digging this area. It’s got a lovely ambiance,” She explained as she changed the lense on her camera. 

Sam nodded as he started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“Hold on..” She says as she pulls a small speaker from her bag and starts playing soft music, “I found it helps with this kind of work to have a little sound in the background. Are you sure you still want to go full nude?”

Sam nodded as he watched her stretch up from the floor, “I’m sure.”

“Then go at your own pace and pretend the camera is Gabriel or Luci,” She took aim with the camera and threw him a wink, “Or both.”

Lucifer cuddled into his brother, a lot more at ease but still a little shy, “What are you wearing for this part?” he whispered softly.

“Remember the panties you wore for us with the little strappy bow in the back?” Gabriel whispered to him. 

“Did you steal my panties?” Lucifer pouted.

“Borrowed. You can reclaim them after she leaves,” Gabriel turned and pecked him on the end of the nose, “Besides I needed something I’d feel sexy in. This is gonna be hard enough letting her see me stripped.”

Lucifer nodded and kissed his cheek, “You look sexy no matter what you wear or aren’t wearing,” he murmured, “Still can’t believe you stole my panties.” 

“Stealing implies I never intend to give them back,” Gabriel smiled at Lucifer as he plucked a finger under his chin, “Now watch our Samuel expose himself.”

Lucifer smiled and nestled back down, watching Sam hungrily. Jealousy prickled in the back of his brain, that someone else was seeing his mate like this; but he kept himself in check by trying to figure out what he was going to wear. 

When Sam got down to his satin boxers, Lisa instructed him to lay out on the rug where she snapped a few shots. Finishing those, she nodded for him to keep going. Sam tilted his head back to look at his mates as he shimmied out of the last garment covering him. Revealing to the room his long, thick cock laying heavy against his thigh. 

Lucifer growled low in his throat, both as a sound of arousal and a sound of warning, almost as if warning the room what would happen if they tried to take advantage of his human’s vulnerable state. 

Gabriel squeezed his shoulders as he made a soft shushing noise, “It’s fine, Luci,” he whispered to his brother. 

Lisa blushed slightly when Sam finally revealed all of himself, “Um..Sam. Look into the camera like you’re looking into your lover’s eyes,” she directed as she pulled up a chair to stand on to get an aerial effect. He did as instructed and she took several shots as his expression changed. “Good,” She stepped off of her perch and pulled the blanket of the couch and draped it over his lower half. She carefully arranged the fabric so that it fell between Sam’s legs and the corner covered Sam. 

Lucifer gave a pleased hum once Sam was covered, blushing slightly, “Sorry, ” he murmured. 

“Oh man, you covered up the fun bits,” Gabriel teased. 

“My fun bits were getting cold,” Sam said as he looked back at the pair of angels, “I never realized it was this cold down here.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

Lucifer smiled at his mates’ bantering before getting an idea. He slipped away from Gabriel and dashed up to their bedroom.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked with his face scrunching up in concern. 

Gabriel leaned forward and patted Sam’s shoulder, “He’s fine, Sam. Just concentrate on the pretty lady taking pictures.”

Lucifer ran back downstairs and slid back into snuggle with Gabriel, a wad of black silky fabric in his hands.

Lisa finished the last shot and cleared her throat, “You can get dressed now, Sam.”

Sam sat up and thanked Lisa. Wrapping the blanket around his waist he got up and sat down next to Gabriel, “You’re next, Gabe.” 

Taking a deep breath, the younger angel stood up and straightened his shirt, “Hey Lisa, can I keep my shirt on for this?” he asked her softly, “And maybe do this in the kitchen?”

Lisa smiled sweetly, “Whatever makes you comfortable,” Gabriel gestured towards the kitchen so they could start setting up. 

Lucifer nuzzled into Sam with a purr, “He stole my panties,” he pouted. 

“Which ones?” Sam put his arm around Lucifer’s waist and gave him a quick cuddle. 

“The light blue ones with the strappy little bow,” Lucifer pouted. 

Sam thought about that for a minute then smiled and whispered to Lucifer, “You do know what that means don’t you?”

“I’m going to spank that ass raw while he’s across your lap?” Lucifer asked. 

“Exactly. Bad boys who steal panties get spankings,” Sam winked at his angel and stood up, “Want to go watch our panty thief get his pictures taken?”

Lucifer smiled and stood up with him, clutching the ball of fabric in his hands. 

When they entered the kitchen Gabriel was leaning on the counter with his ass sticking out and the jeans he’d been wearing pushed down slightly to reveal a hint of the lace of the panties as he joked around with Lisa. 

Lucifer purred at the sight and licked his lips as he watched Gabriel get his picture taken. 

“You think we can get him to strip down completely?” Sam whispered to Lucifer as he wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“I can hear you, Sam,” Gabriel called out as he shifted positions. 

“Then you know what I said, Gabriel,” Sam said with a smirk. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned into Sam’s hold. He looked up at his mate, “Could you spank him and then I eat that hot ass?” he asked very softly with an innocent look. 

“You have the best ideas, Heylel,” Sam playfully nipped at Lucifer’s earlobe. 

Lisa lowered her camera a bit and tilted her chin towards Gabriel, “Can I ask why you don’t want to take off your shirt?”

Gabriel straightened up and sighed, “I’m just not comfortable with how I look.”

Lucifer sighed and directed his gaze to Gabriel, his lips forming into a pout. 

“We’ve been trying to help him realize that he’s beautiful. That’s one of the reasons for you coming today,” Sam explained. 

“Oh. I see,” Lisa tapped her lips in thought then bit her bottom lip as she tucked a strand of curly red hair behind your ear, “I got an idea. Sam. Lucifer. Come stand behind me. Gabriel. I want you to pretend that I’m not here. Concentrate on your men and give them a little strip tease.”

Lucifer slowly made his way over to her and looked at Sam. 

“Come on baby,” Sam said as he moved to the place Lisa wanted him, “Show us that sexy body.”

Biting his bottom lip, Gabriel looked at the trio as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing inch by inch of his chest. The entire time, Lisa was snapping photos. 

Lucifer purred and gave a low growl of arousal, licking his lower lip hungrily. 

“Careful, Luci. Don’t jump the model in the middle of a shoot,” Sam teased. 

“Yes, please don’t. Pornographic photos are extra and I don’t have the right lighting,” Lisa said as she changed her position. 

Lucifer flushed and ducked his head in slight embarrassment. 

Gabriel smirked as took his shirt completely off as he watched Lucifer blush, “Oh come on, Luci’. Don’t you want to have a picture of Sam doing wicked things to us?”

Lucifer groaned, “Not right now,” He grumbled. 

Sam smiled as Gabriel finally took off his shirt. Lisa raised an eyebrow and lowered her camera, “Gabriel, I hope I’m not overstepping here but you have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re very handsome.”

Gabriel looked down at himself and blushed hard as he moved his hands to try and hide his ponch. 

“No,” Lucifer growled, “Pouch out. Handsome pouch. Safe at home pouch.” 

“Luci’s right,” Lisa stepped forward and gently took his hand away and leaned in to whisper to him, “Tummies on guys are hot. Be proud of your body, Gabriel. There are people out there besides your boyfriends that would love to have a guy with your body.”

Gabriel looked at each of the people in the room and let out a sigh, “But…”

“No buts. Now where was that playful Gabriel I saw before?” Lisa said with a smile as she stepped back and raised her camera, “Show me some flirt. Make me jealous that these handsome men get you all to themselves.”

“Gabe. You can’t wear my panties and not be flirty,” Lucifer remarked, “Use my panties properly or I’ll remove them.” 

Gabriel quirked up his eyebrow at his brother, poking out his hip and pulling the waistband down slightly. “Remove them like this?”

“I’d tear them off of you, don’t tempt me,” Lucifer warned playfully, Bantering with his brother would definitely help Gabriel. 

“Oh, so you wouldn’t do this?” Gabriel turned around and tugged on the bow like he was going to untie it. 

“Probably not. Knowing Luci, he’d use his teeth,” Sam joined in and leaned against the table. 

Gabriel laughed as he started relaxing. After a few shots, Lisa motioned for Lucifer and Sam to get in the frame. “Okay, I have an idea. You two just stand there and Gabriel you kneel in front of them with your back to me. I’m going for a shot like someone’s walking in on you and you’re going to give me your best come hither look. Can you do that?”

Gabriel thought about it then nodded.

Sam clapped Lucifer on the shoulder, “Come on, Luc’. Let’s help Gabe.”

Lucifer nodded and moved into the shot, smiling down at his younger brother. 

Gabriel kneeled down and looked up at Lucifer with a smile, “This seems familiar.” 

Sam stepped into his place, blanket and all. Lisa walked over and helped him adjust it so that he was holding it over his groin but his hips and legs were bare in the shot. “There we go...debauched is the word of the day,” she said with a wink as she stepped back, “Okay Gabriel. Sit your rump on your heels, a hand on each of their hips and look back at me over your shoulder.”

Gabriel moved like he was instructed and gave her a wink and a little half smile that screamed ‘come join the fun.’

Lucifer impulsively ran his fingers through his hair and smiled down at his brother. 

“Perfect,” Lisa said with a big smile as she finished taking several shots, “That’s a centerfold if I ever saw one.”

Sam chuckled as he wrapped back up and strolled into the living room to put his boxers on. Gabriel stayed kneeling at Lucifer’s feet and hid his face in his brother’s hip, smiling the entire time. 

Lucifer smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. 

Gabriel tilted his head back and pulled Lucifer down for a proper quick kiss to the lips, “I guess that makes me the ‘Angel in a Centerfold’.” 

“Please don’t start singing that song,” Lucifer laughed into the kiss. 

“Alright lovebirds,” Lisa said with camera in hand, “Luci’s turn.”

Lucifer smirked as he pulled away, “I want mine in front of the armchair,” he said with a laugh. 

“Armchair it is,” Lisa walked into the living room where Sam had just finished zipping up his jeans. 

“We’re back in here?” Sam asked, sitting on the sofa with his arms spread out over the back. 

“Yes,” Lucifer hummed as he draped the black silky fabric over the armchair. 

Gabriel walked in and sat in Sam’s lap, “What’s with the black thing, Luci’?”

“You’ll see,” Lucifer purred as he cracked his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Lisa started clicking away, capturing Lucifer’s increasing state of undress. 

“And to think he was shy about this in the beginning,” Gabriel whispered to Sam who hummed in agreement as he shifted in his seat. The younger angel chuckled when he felt Sam’s denim clad erection press into his thigh, “No wonder you put pants back on.” 

“Can you blame me?” Sam answered in a hushed voice. 

Lucifer was down to his black silk boxers and he grinned mischievously as he tugged the black fabric towards him, revealing it to be his black silk robe, the one with the soft pink and silver embroidery. 

“I get it now,” Lisa grinned, “Man of leisure?”

Lucifer nodded and gave a shrug, one shoulder of his robe sliding off of him. 

“I like it,” She said as she continued shooting pictures, “It gives me a few ideas for the last shots for the three of you.”

“It gives me a few ideas of my own,” Sam groaned into Gabriel’s hair. 

“Later, Sam. Don’t traumatize the nice lady.” Gabriel patted Sam’s hand as he kept his eyes glued to Lucifer. 

Lucifer made sure that the shoulder of his robe was on his shoulder and tied it off before starting to slide his boxers off. 

“And to think you were shy about this, Luci,” Lisa remarked as she quickly changed a filter on her lens, “Looks like you’re having fun with it now.”

Lucifer finished sliding his boxers off and tossed them over to the couch, “It takes me a little while to warm up to people,” he admitted as he slid easily into the armchair, twisting his form around to grab the book on the table. The robe opened to reveal his inner thigh, but nothing more. 

“Then I’m honored that we’ve reached that point,” Lisa said with a smile, “You guys have been fun to work with. Most times I work with uptight brides and crying babies who want to look everywhere but at the camera.”

Lucifer flushed and grabbed his book. Settling back down in the armchair, sprawled out, he was the picture of a perfectly bored man of leisure who was reading calmly as he opened up the book to read. 

“Now that is perfect,” she said as she circled round to get a few different angled pictures. 

Lucifer shifted slightly and smiled as he read, propping his head on his arm. 

“I don’t think I’ll see that robe the same again,” Gabriel said with a sigh. 

“Hey Luci, flash a little leg,” Sam spoke up with a wicked grin, “We can’t see from the cheap seats.”

Lucifer laughed and bent a leg, letting the robe fall and expose more of his inner thigh. 

Gabriel let out a cat call whistle and laughed. 

Lisa joined in as she stepped back, “One more pose before we finish. What would you like, Luci’?”

Lucifer grinned as he sat up, “Come here, Gabe.” 

Gabriel pointed at his chest with his eyes wide in surprise, “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Lucifer had the look of mischief on him. 

Gabriel slowly stood up and sauntered his way to Lucifer with a smirk. “Yes, Heylel? How can I help you?”

Lucifer patted his lap with a smirk, “I think you know what I want.” 

Gabriel glanced back at Lisa who gave a nod of approval to go ahead. She figured she knew where this was going and as long as it was kept below low key, she’d allow it for this one shot. Gabriel took a deep breath and mumbled to his brother as he laid down over his knees. “You owe me for this one,” The younger angel shimmied around until he was comfortable and his ass was in the air. 

“Oh, do I now?” Lucifer chuckled, running his fingers through his brother’s hair, flicking his eyes up to the camera, “And in what way do I owe you?” His other hand rested gently on the curve of Gabriel’s rear. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Gabriel grumbled as he hid his face against Lucifer’s calf. Laid out like this in front of Lisa left him feeling exposed and vulnerable like he’d never felt before. 

Lucifer chuckled and stroked his hair, “It’s alright, angel,” he purred. 

Lisa snapped a few pictures and motioned for Lucifer to raise his hand as if he was going to actually spank Gabriel. 

Lucifer grinned wolfishly as he did so, resting his arm now across Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Don’t you dare, Heylel,” Gabriel lifted his head when he felt Lucifer’s hand lift off his rear and tried to twist to look at the hand, giving the illusion in the camera that everything was happening in mid spank and Gabriel was crying out in protest of the sting. 

Lisa captured the moment with a barely stifled giggle and held up the camera to indicate she was done. 

Lucifer simply gave a light tap and grinned happily, “Oh you goof,” he giggled, “Your  _ face  _ was priceless!” 

Gabriel huffed as he went limp over Lucifer’s legs, “I hate you for that.”

“Love you too,” Lucifer chuckled, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Last shots. Luci stay right where you are.” Lisa said as she starts shuffling things around, “Sam, have a seat on the arm of the chair and Gabriel, I think since you just got a spanking you should sit on the floor,” She finishes with a giggle that couldn’t be stopped. 

Lucifer chuckled warmly as he leaned back in the chair, “Legs spread or closed?” 

“Your choice,” She said as she got into her own position while the rest of them got situated. “Gabriel, you’ll be hugging Luci’s leg all relaxed and easy. This whole picture should have a nice relaxed feel to it.”

Lucifer spread his legs slightly, making sure that his robe covered his length as he stroked his brother’s hair. 

Sam draped his arm across the back of the chair and leaned in towards Lucifer. Once everyone was in position, Lisa took her time focusing before firing off several frames. She finished with a smile and placed her hand on her hip, “Thank you, Gentlemen. That’s the session unless you have any requests.”

Sam looked down at Lucifer and Gabriel, “I’m good. What about you guys?”

“I’m fine,” Lucifer hummed almost sleepily. 

“I’m all pictured out,” Gabriel said as he stood up and stretched his back. 

Lisa nodded and started to pack up her things, “Sam, I’ll send you proofs in a few weeks. You just tell me which ones you want printed and the rest will be saved to a disk.”

“Thank you. This was a lot more fun that I thought it’d be.” Sam helped her with the bags.

“It should be. Luci and Gabriel. Thank you for being good sports. I think you’ll really like the outcome,” She gave them a kind smile. 

“I hope so,” Lucifer murmured almost shyly as he nuzzled into Sam’s shoulder. 

She finished her goodbyes and gave Sam the paperwork for the session and then she was gone. Leaving the house quiet in her wake. 

“I like her,” Gabriel said as he lounged back on the couch as if he weren’t wearing a stitch other than a pair of lace panties. 

Lucifer growled possessively as he stalked towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel grinned as he folded his hands under his head, knowing that his brother had been holding himself at bay all afternoon, “Yes, Lucifer? Do you have an opinion on the subject?”

Lucifer pinned Gabriel to the couch, “ _ Mine! _ ” he snarled before biting down on Gabriel’s neck, rutting against his brother. 

Gabriel let out a yelp when he first felt Lucifer’s teeth but it quickly turned into moans that were going to lead to making a mess of Lucifer’s pilfered panties.

********

Lucifer woke up with a happy yawn and a warm smile before curling into Gabriel more, tucking himself in neatly into Sam’s arms. 

Sam groaned sleepily, “I should get up,” He chuffed as he ran his nose against Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer groaned, “But why? It’s cold out.” 

“Because I have research to do and Dean wants me to help him fix the boiler. Not to mention we need to get the mail and groceries,” Sam said as he tightened his hold, not seeming like he had any intention of getting up.

“I can snap up groceries, fuck research, and Dean can fix the boiler by himself,” Lucifer mumbled, “Also mail doesn’t come for another hour. In bed it’s  _ warm. _ ”

“And I’d love nothing more than to snuggle you two until spring but I promised Dean I’d help. I’d like a hot shower sometime today,” Sam rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Lucifer groaned and scooted backwards so his back ran alongside Sam’s side. 

“Cuddle Gabriel to keep warm. We’ll have the hot water and heat back on in a bit,” Sam said as he sat up and bent back down to give Lucifer a kiss on the cheek. 

Lucifer sleepily kissed Sam back and whined softly at the loss of his mate before cuddling Gabriel even more. 

Once he was dressed Sam padded his way into the kitchen in search of coffee. Dean stood at the table sorting through the few pieces of mail he’d retrieved earlier that morning, “I thought mail didn’t come for another hour?” Sam asked as he filled up a mug. 

“Dude, it’s past 1pm. I thought you and the angels went into hibernation,” Dean said as he held out a large envelope, “For you.”

Sam sipped his coffee and took the envelope from Dean. Reading the label he smiled as he waved the package, “I was waiting for this.” 

“Going back to school?” Dean asked curiously as he watched the envelope. 

“Nope, just some pictures,” Sam explained as he pulled out an old tray and started loading it with coffee and doughnuts for his angels. 

“Pictures of what?” Dean asked to which Sam gave him a knowing look, “Nevermind..you and the pervs probably did something I don’t want to know about,” Dean said waving him off, “Just don’t take too long with breakfast. I have the part we need for the boiler.”

“I won’t,” Sam said as left the kitchen with his burdens. Through some careful balancing, he opened his door and sat the breakfast tray on the night stand, “Luc’. Gabe. Wake up.” He said softly as he crawled back into bed, “Pictures are here.”

“Sleeping,” Gabriel mumbled into his pillow. 

“Warm,” Lucifer murmured back, “Wait. huh?” He sleepily turned his head. 

Sam waved the envelope with a grin, “Pictures came. And I brought hot coffee and doughnuts.”

“Gabe! Coffee and donuts and pictures!” Lucifer was now fully awake.                                                                      

“I’m up,” Gabriel grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and hair wild from sleep, “Coffee me.”

Sam passed the envelope to Lucifer and grabbed a mug for each of them, passing them around.

Lucifer made a happy noise as he took his coffee and drank it. 

Gabriel grasped his mug like it was a life line and took a series of small sips. After getting a bit of the hot liquid into his system, he felt a bit more awake and nodded to the envelope, “Let’s crack this open and see the damage.”

Sam picked up the envelope, tearing off the top and pulling out the contents. The first photo was of them seated together in front of the fireplace. 

“Oh that’s... nice,” Lucifer commented, peering over Sam’s shoulder. 

“It is,” Sam commented and turned to the next one, “This one we’re all smiling.”

“I like that one,” Gabriel pointed to the picture in Sam’s hand, “Order that one.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. 

Sam shuffled through the last of the the family sitting and pulled up his solos, “Oh damn..that is really naked,” he said as his eyes widened. 

Lucifer groaned and licked his lips, “That’s hot.” 

“That one is getting blown up poster size for above the nest,” Gabriel said as he snagged the picture out of Sam’s hand. 

“No. Dean sleeps in here sometimes,” Sam turns to the next picture of him demurely covered with the blanket. 

“Yumm,” Lucifer hummed. 

“So there’s two of me for print, I take it,”  Sam chuckled as he passed the photo to Lucifer. 

“Print? I want this one muraled on the wall.” Gabriel grinned as he crawled up behind Sam so he could see better, “In washable paint preferably.”

Lucifer hummed and nosed Sam’s shoulders, “I want to see Gabe’s now.” 

Sam flipped through until he found the last picture Lisa had taken of him on his knees, “Holy shit, Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed when he saw it, “I didn’t realize you would giving her your ‘fuck me eyes’.”

“Fucking hell,” Lucifer swore, “That’s fucking hot.” 

“Especially with your hand on his head, Luc’,” Sam added. 

Gabriel leaned over his shoulder and tilted his head in wonder. He’d never seen a photograph of himself and this was nothing like he imagined it would be. He was good looking and the round curve of his ass was accentuated by the cut of the panties he’d been wearing, “Do I really look like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Lucifer said, “You look like that all the time.” 

Sam tipped his head back and kissed the bottom of Gabriel’s jaw, “Our beautiful angel.”

Gabriel blushed as he gently took the picture out of Sam’s hand and placed it in the ‘to be printed’ pile, “What about Luci’s?”

Sam flicked through the rest of Gabriel’s pictures to find Lucifer’s, “Here we go.” Sam held the first one up where Lucifer is smirking at the camera, “Is it me or does it look like he just bought your soul and intends to make you his sex slave?”

“Stop projecting, Sam,” Gabriel teased, “It looks like he has a secret but won’t tell you until you suck him off.”

Lucifer flushed and ducked his head shyly, “Do not!” He found a picture that piqued his interest and tugged it out gently, his jaw dropping as he gazed upon a picture of him sprawled in the armchair, reaching for his book. “Holy... Hell.” 

Sam and Gabriel turn their attention to the photo in Lucifer’s hand. 

“Well hello Daddy Lucifer,” Sam said in a near purr. 

“I think I need some quality time with that picture,” Gabriel murmured, “Luci, that’s...stunning.”

Lucifer shivered and gently stroked the photo, “Wow...” 

“We are printing that one,” Sam said as he started to flip through until he found the one with Gabriel over Lucifer’s knee, “And this one.”

“Is that the one with me about to smack his ass?” Lucifer inquired. 

“Oh God..no, not that one,” Gabriel whined as he tried to snatch the photo away from Sam. 

“It is and we are printing this,” Sam said as he tried to keep it away from Gabriel’s grabby hands. 

“Let me see it!” Lucifer called, squashing his brother down. 

Sam handed it over to Lucifer with a grin, “This is what I saw that afternoon after Lisa left and you spanked him for real.”

Lucifer grinned and nodded, “That’s beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And he deserved it! He stole my panties!” 

“And I came in them. Fun was had by all,” Gabriel said as he tried to take the picture from Lucifer. 

Lucifer kept the picture of them out of reach, “Nope! This is getting framed and I’m also getting a wallet,” He handed the picture to Sam. 

“Make that two,” Sam said with a grin as he put it in the pile, Then he passed their last group picture to Lucifer, “This I want to put on the wall at the cabin.”

“Oh... My,” Lucifer purred

“That is a good one,” Gabriel said as he leaned forward and smirked at Lucifer, “The camera loves you. You look so wicked in all of these. Like you’re a heartbeat away from throwing the viewer on the floor and ravaging them.”

Lucifer blushed. 

“Actually, he may have been thinking about throwing us on the floor,” Sam said with a smile as he glanced at the older angel, “Isn’t that right, Heylel?”

“No...” Lucifer protested, blushing brightly. 

“It’s okay if you were,” Gabriel murmured to him, “I wouldn’t have minded. In fact I think you did something close to it after Lisa left.”

Lucifer blushed even more and bit his lower lip shyly. 

Sam leaned forward and kissed the lip he was biting, “We’ll stop teasing. But it really is a fantastic picture of us.”

Lucifer smiled, “What about the formal individuals?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh yeah,” Sam said as if just remembering them and shuffling through the stack and laying the three of them out on the bed. 

“Awww look at Gabriel blushing,” Lucifer cooed, pointing to the one on top for Gabriel. 

“That was when she told him to think of something naughty, wasn’t it?” Sam asked as he leaned in close to the picture with a smile. 

“Yes,” Gabriel mumbled 

“It was a delicious naughty thought,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Something we could make happen?” Sam took up the picture and placed it in the print pile. 

“Definitely,” Lucifer chuckled,  “But only if he's good.” He picked up one of Gabriel beaming at the camera. “There is my baby brother” 

“That is me cheesing at the camera, Luci. Not flattering at all.” Gabriel picked up the picture of Lucifer, “Sam, we might as well print them all.”

“Which one is that?” the older angel asked curiously.  

Gabriel turns the photo to reveal the one that was taken while Lucifer was singing, “This is the Morningstar I know.”

Lucifer gasped. He reverently touched the photo in a gesture of awe and wonderment. He couldn't believe that that was him. 

“Wow,” Sam whispered, “It’s you, Luc’. Like the real you.” 

“Do I really...” Appear that way, look that way, any one of the many finishers that ran through his brain, unknowingly almost mimicking the awe and wonderment that was captured on the camera, except the photo had crinkles in the corners of his eyes and a smile on his mouth, his hands tucked neatly in front of the first closed button on his shirt. 

“Yeah, Heylel. You really do,” Gabriel said as he kissed the nape of his neck. 

“And it’s what we see,” Sam added softly. 

“But-” he began to protest, only to find Gabriel’s finger in front of his lips and Sam gently running his fingers along the mating mark he had placed. He fell silent and waited for his mates to speak, unconsciously tilting his head back so Sam had more access. 

“No buts. This is why I hired Lisa, so you and Gabriel could be shown how precious and beautiful you are to me,” Sam murmured to him as his hand came to rest in his mark, “I’m so lucky to be blessed with the two of you.”

Lucifer gave a quiet purr as Sam’s hand rested on his mark and he bit his lower lip, a thousand and one protests being held back with that simple gesture. The thing he always saw lurking in the corner of his eyes in pictures, his past where he was, for lack of a better term, evil was gone from every picture Lisa had taken, and he longed to know what kind of magic she pulled to do that. 

Gabriel slotted his hand along his mark at the small of Lucifer’s back and leaned into his side, “My beautiful Morningstar,” The younger angel sighed as he rested his head on his brother’s shoulder. 

Lucifer gave another quiet purr, “So... You guys don’t... Don’t see...” he struggled to find the right words, not wanting to upset his mates, “Don’t see the dark?” he finally settled on. 

“I haven’t seen the dark in you for a long time,” Sam pressed his forehead to Lucifer’s temple. 

Gabriel nuzzled against Lucifer’s shoulder, “Me neither, Heylel. Not since Father forgave you.” 

“Really?” Lucifer whispered, “‘Cause... ‘Cause I do. O-o-only in pictures, though.” 

“I think what you were seeing is your guilt over the past, sweetheart,” Sam offered as he tilted the picture to look at it, “This is you not worrying about anything but the moment.”

“He may be onto something, Luci,” Gabriel said. 

“G-guilt?” he stuttered softly. 

“You hate what you did,” Gabriel took the photo from Lucifer’s hand and laced their fingers together, “You’ve said that much and in turn a part of you hated yourself. Sometimes we see our inner turmoil in pictures when no one else can.”

“But then why... didn’t it show up here?” Lucifer asked, looking at Gabriel.

“Maybe because you’ve started to forgive yourself,” Sam answered for Gabriel. 

Lucifer frowned. “But I haven’t,” he said, giving his sign for  _ confused.  _ He hadn’t started to forgive himself... had he?  

“Just listen, Luc’. Can you do that for me?” Sam said as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Sam’s embrace, “Yeah,” he said quietly. 

“You were relaxing during the photo shoot. Only thinking about what was happening in that moment,”  Sam started to explain. 

Gabriel kissed his cheek and ran his nose over the same spot, “And when she got you to sing, she was tapping into a part of you that I haven’t seen in a long time. You are the angel of music and I haven’t heard you sing once since you returned. She brought it out of you in a way we couldn’t.”

Lucifer bit his lip and gave a shrug at Gabriel’s comment. 

“It’s true, Heylel,” Gabriel shifted around so that he could straddle his brother’s outstretched legs, “You were created for singing our Father’s praises and I think that’s what has been missing ever since your fall. Not just separation from us but separation from your song,” Gabriel placed his hand over Lucifer’s heart, “The one in here.”

“Sam’s heard me sing,” Lucifer mumbled softly, looking up at his brother. “Although I’m not sure if auditory and visual hallucinations count.” He wrapped his arms around himself and stroked his thumbs along his skin. 

“It doesn’t,” Sam said with a shake of his head as he moved his hand to stroke the same spot Lucifer’s thumbs were touching, “The song you chose was powerful, Luc’. It’s always been powerful but you put a part of yourself in that version. And that’s what’s showing through in the pictures. One of the many parts I fell in love with.”

“Is it really that simple?” Lucifer wondered. 

“It could be, if you let it,” Gabriel cupped Lucifer’s cheek and spoke softly, “Sing for us, Heylel?”

Lucifer twisted his head to press a gentle kiss into his palm before taking a deep breath. “ _ Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound... that saved a wretch like me... _ ” he sang quietly, singing for his mates and his mates alone. “ _ I once was lost, but now, am found. Was blind, but now, I see... _ ”

  
  
  
  



End file.
